An Ordinary Jones Day?
by Evening Emerald
Summary: Jake has just lost his father to a rare new disease, his Mother isn't there to grieve with him and his sister. At the funeral Jake was given a locket that had a note inside, "Only read this when you truly need it." It was his Fathers, so he figured that he should save it for the future. Will Jake's life change when he meets a group of new visitors? Rated T to be safe.
1. Summary and Characters

Summary: Jake has just lost his father to a rare new disease, his Mother isn't there to grieve with him and his sister. At the funeral Jake was given a locket that had a note inside, "Only read this when you truly need it." It was his Fathers, so he figured that he should save it for the future. Will Jake's life change when he meets the Autobots? Which side will he choose, Good or Bad? Jake has been going through some emotions so maybe getting into a war with Giant-Alien-Robot's wasn't exactly the smartest idea for some one as clever as him. Sam is hoping that Jake's loyalty to him doesn't fade after everything is over, because it seems like it has for some days. Mikaela is interested in Jake, but does trying to get closer to the two boys end up making Jake pissed? Maybe this wasn't such a good plan for the trio after all.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! THE ONLY THING THAT I DO OWN IS THE CHARACTERS SHOWN BELOW.**

_**Transformers is owned by Hasbro. I'm not trying to get into some copyright infringement crap,**_** okay?**

_If you don't feel like reading a supposed 'information-dump' (according to user, RamenKnight, it is) then don't read the character details below! But if your here for some Hasbro thing then by all means!_

* * *

(Characters in this story you need to familiarize yourself with. Just the Jones family!)

One of the main characters!

Name: Jake Logan Jones

Age: 17

Gender: M

Personality: Timid and Loyal. Very quiet, he's more of an observer. Curiosity can get the best of him at times, so its ask questions during run-for-your life time instead.

Simple Bio: Father died when he was 16, on March 16th. Jake was given his fathers invention, a small gun that ejects a grappling hook and shoots lead/copper darts. He keeps good care of it, and values it greatly, if some one braked it completely he'd probably freak out and have some one's head for it. He had a personality change at 13, where he boasted about his 'skeelz' but then started to become more quiet. Was on the school soccer team from the ages of 7-9. He rejoined a soccer team at 12. Jake is very athletic and can run like an energizer-bunny, he has a lot of stamina and could probably beat Trent in a fight. Mother is a famous actress that loves money, she BARELY spends any time with her family because of this.

Appearance: Short brown hair, Caucasian skin, Greyish Blue eyes, Few freckles on his nose. Green Dust Coat, Black denim pants, White T-shirt ("At your service" Text across the chest), Red All-star High-top Converse.

Extra: He doesn't want a girlfriend but he does notice them **(Unlike some boys I know, the ones I know don't bother to notice girls)** like friends if they talk to him. The only friends he wants is Samuel and Miles, mainly Sam because he feels like theirs something special about him.

Famous Embarrassing Quote Sam says with Jake: "Jake is a loner, not a coward, a loner!"

Jake's replied Quote: "I am not a loner, theirs just to many boys like you." -Points at Bully-

Name: Carol Lynn Jones **(Maiden name: Eagle)**

Age: 36

Gender: F

Personality: Snobby, Stupid, High Expectant.

Simple Bio: Cut out of school at 16 to become an Actress, she earned a lot of money quick and ended up living on her own in a fancy apartment. Her life was almost perfection straight from there, after she met Jefferey Jones she complained after the birth of her 2 children. She got married at 20. She said, "I have more important things to do than go through pointless pain." Then came out of the hospital after 2 weeks of recovery. She moved in with Jefferey anyway. She's to "busy" and "perfect" to spend time with her family.

Appearance: Blonde hair, Cute freckles on her cheeks, Aqua coloured eyes, No slight sign of wrinkles, Still has a youthful look. Has model legs and body. Caucasian.

She's famous! She changes clothes all the time!

Extra: We'll leave that for the story ;-)

Quote: "I have better things to do than argue with some petty child."

Usual Response: -Surprised expression- Or "**** you Lady!"

One of the main characters!

Name: Megan Cheryl Jones

Age: 14

Gender: F

Personality: Really kind, she tends to stick up for her friends. Loyal like Jake. Expressive, but not really loud. Sunny. Tries to keep the positive moral up.

Simple Bio: Regular Friends. Regular Drama. Regular stress over homework. She's pretty normal so far. But she grieves over her father waaay to much, every time after school she cries for hours and hours. Took Martial Arts from 6-12. Took Dance from 7-13. Is the Cheer leading captain for her high-school. Grade 9.

Appearance: Brown hair. Aqua coloured eyes. Caucasian skin. Her face is clear, no freckles, no pimples, no moles. Yellow sweater that has "Cheer leading Captain" text on the chest. She wears a blue t-shirt. Green pants. Black All-Star High-Top Converse.

Extra: She cares about her appearance but not to a snobby point. She loves to have fun!

Quote: "Don't listen to them, they can't sort out their thoughts properly. If you roll with me, I'll make sure those dim-wits don't pick on you!"

Usual Response: -Warm Smile and Nod- Or "Okay then."


	2. Ch1: Jefferey

Really short chapter! Well, its more of a prologue/intro. I promise you the other chapters wont be as short. This one is just about an event that had recently happened to Jake , my OC. :) Trust me you'll like him!

~0~0~0~0~

It hurt so much, maybe it was the fact that my father died, or that my mom didn't bother to come to his funeral. I looked over to my right to see my dads best friend trying to hold back his emotions, but his expression proved him wrong and his lips wavered once in a while. Unfortunately my dad had been diagnosed with a rare new disease, I couldn't remember many of the big words the doctors had said but did they did say one thing. "This new disease, literally eats the heart. First it starts in your veins, consuming the minerals in your blood, and it slowly crawls up to your heart. When the minerals in your blood is absorbed by the bacteria, it deprives you of energy, and your skin just goes pale."

**Flashback**

_I heard my dads foot steps tap on the stairs, when he turned his head around the corner he had that smile on his face as if he saw all the positive things in you, and is thankful for those things. He looked into my eyes and his smile brightened, "How was school today?"_

_I couldn't help but chuckle, "It was wonderful! I got an A+ on my history assignment."_

_He returned the chuckle, patted me on the shoulder, and took the seat beside me._

_I didn't know that was the last time I would see my dad up and well._

**Flashback ends.**

Now that I think about it, it did hurt me, not just emotionally but I just didn't feel right inside. I didn't feel whole anymore. I felt terrible that no one was sitting to my left, saying that he is yet again proud of how hard I studied for that one test. My father was always proud, always protective over us, and he always had the time to spare with you. Jefferey Jones, my father, had a very secretive job but he told me it anyways. He invented things for the government, they were just little gadgets, but some of them had an awesome side. Like this one invention he made for me before he died, it was called the 'Grapple Dart Gun' because it had two options, a grappling hook and a dart shooter. The 'dart shooter' option allowed the small gun to shoot darts the shape of thin wax crayons, the regular darts are made of lead and copper. The special darts are made of diamond and cement, I only have 20 of these, I have a 100 regular darts. My father also gave me something else, I didn't mind it, a necklace with gold chain and a silver locket the shape of a heart. In the locket there is a picture of my family, and a piece of folded paper taped beside it, the side of the paper that was showing read _"Only read this when you __truly__ need it." _I kept the writers word.


	3. Ch2: History and Parties

After Samuel did his family report and ranted about how some people should really buy his Grandfather's glasses. I grabbed a bunch of stapled papers and walked to the front.

"My History report is about my Father-" I was cut off by the teacher.

"Jake, this is history. What is your father, 80?" He joked with an unamused expression.

There was a volley of laughs from the class, _I should be laughing at them_, I thought angrily.

I turned to my teacher, "My father's dead, I think that made some history."

The teacher nodded and said "Sorry." I replied, _It's Okay, It's Okay._

I focused on the class and started to talk about my Father's job, I showed them a picture of one of his more developed inventions, I showed them blue-prints for my Grapple-Dart Gun, and then I went on from where his side of the family originated. About how his parents were from France and his ancestors were mysteriously Acadian, even though most seemed to not give a crap about Acadia and didn't know where it was.

"Isn't that some prehistoric island?" One kid scratched his head.

"No, Acadia is located in Canada and the french took over and forced the Acadians out." I answered.

"Of course, that's over a hundred years ago." I finished, straightening my papers.

Just as I was about to sit down the bell rang, me and Sam walked up to the teachers desk.

"Pretty good right?" Sam asked.

"I'd say... A solid B-Minus." The teacher told Sam, he turned to me. "As for you, You get a B Plus."

"Thanks." I muttered and l left to the halls.

The last thing I heard come out of Samuels mouth was, _What would Jesus do?_

* * *

I put the rest of my stuff into my locker and grabbed my sweater. I saw Samuel coming out of the classroom with a happy expression and holding his paper up.

"How'd you do bro?" I asked him.

"He gave me an A-Minus. It's still an A though, you want to come help pick my new car out?" He answered and asked.

I frowned, "Uh sure. It's strange, every time when you get the chance you ask me to come."

"I know your Mom wont care." He replied.

"Hm. Thanks." I mumbled.

* * *

"Dad! Dad! You've got to be kidding." Samuel shouting.

"Your right, I am." His cheap father said.

Sam's expression became sad, I patted him on the back, "At least your allowed a car."

"I'm not getting you a Porsche." His father continued.

Mr Witwicky laughed.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked.

"Ya I think it's funny." His father told him.

We turned in some place called Bolivia or some other crap, I heard an engine rev and I saw a yellow car pass by.

Mr Witwicky parked and we got out, Sam said something about two cars and virgins. I didn't want to hang around to hear more so I told them, "I'm gonna look around more, Kay?"

I walked into some random space and saw that exact car I saw earlier. I didn't stand there for long, I walked up to the car and touched the hood with my hand.

"Looks like we've got a follower." I mumbled.

It was as if the car actually shivered beneath my touch. _Woah_ I thought.

The others came over and Sam got in. I went over to the passenger side and got in too.

"I think this is your car." I told Samuel. He nodded.

Bobby, the car dealer, shouted at the repair guy and the repair guy said the car was loco. I rolled my eyes. Sam wiped a piece on the steering wheel, there was a symbol on it.

"I have a feeling this cars important." I spoke my mind to Sam.

"I do too." He replied.

"...And the Custom Paint..." Bobby was cut off by Sam.

"Ya but the paint is custom faded." Samuel intergected.

"Ya but its custom."

"It's custom faded."

"Whats your car when its picky to understand." **(What did he say again?)**

"5 Grand." Bobby stated.

"No I'm not paying over 4." Mr Witwicky said.

The two said something and Bobby stuck his head back in, "Get out of the car." He ordered.

I did exactly as he said.

"N-No, You said cars pick their drivers." Sam reminded him.

"Ya well, cars don't pick a person with a cheap ass father." Bobby insulted.

Bobby went to another car and suggested it.

"There's a fiesta with racing stripes over there." Mr Witwicky suggested.

"I don't want a fiesta." Sam said.

"...This is a classic car. I sold a car like this the other day." Bobby talked about another small car.

When Sam closed the Drivers door the passengers door flung out and hit the car Bobby was in. I couldn't help but chuckle, of course no one heard. As usual Bobby started talking like an idiot and something odd was going on with Sam's favourite. "_Go_" The radio said.

All of the car windows around us exploded. Bobby looked around with a devastated expression and desperately held up his fingers, "4 thousand."

* * *

I beated the punching bag one punch at a time.

"That should be me with a girlfriend." I scolded the bag.

I punched the thing like it was Trent himself.

"That should be me with all the money."

My punching became more excessive.

"That should be me with a family."

At this point the punching bag should've been screaming with agony. Like all the people who hurt me. I felt a warm hand settle on my shoulder.

"Ssh... Be calm brother." My sister crooned.

I turned around and hugged her instantly, we were in an embrace for a while and I started to cry.

"If Father was here those teenagers wouldn't be on us all the time." I told her.

"That's right, and its sad. Say if we still had dad and we were bullies." She stated, crying too.

"Now, we have a party to go to."

* * *

"Are you sure we're allowed to this party?" Miles asked Sam.

"Ya, the Lakes public property." He answered Miles.

He drove closer to the lake.

"Oh my god, Makayla's here dude." Sam stated excitedly.

We got out of the car and Sam asked Miles the key thing. "Don't do anything weird."

Me and Miles agreed not to be the weird in Samuels opinion.

"Hey look at that car, it's nice." Trent commented.

Miles took his sweater off and started climbing a tree.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Trent asked me and Sam.

Before Samuel could say anything stupid I stepped up, "The Lakes public property. We can do what we want."

"Is that so?" Trent looked me over. "Isn't your name Jake? Didn't your father die?" He asked.

Trent was seething and I was too. We were in that rooster fight position where we're face to face about to beat the crap out of each other. Makayla tried stopping him but Trent didn't budge.

"Ya, my Father died. And I wonder how proud yours would feel about you being the school ass people get to see every day." I told him.

"Did you just call me an Ass?" Trent asked, surprised I would step up. "Let's find out who the real ass is." He announced.

Uh Oh, another fight. I gulped. Sam slowly backed up to his car for safety and Miles sat on his nest watching.


	4. Ch3: Fighting And a Bee?

Trent got into a fighting stance and I just stood there with my hood up. He came charging at me and once he was close I sidestepped and kicked him in the butt. He face planted into the ground and got up. He ran up to me and I was about to dodge but he some how got me in the face. I quickly regained myself and punched him twice in the face, he tried countering that with another punch but I sidestepped again and kneed him in the stomach. We continued this process over the next minutes, I punch and dodge, Trent simply charge and punch. At some point Trent was tired out but didn't show it and I finished the fight with kneeing him in the stomach again. He fell on the ground.

Every one just stared at me, but it seemed Makayla had a hint of amusement in her eyes. A bunch of Trent's goons gave each other looks then looked at me. I got the hint too, they were going to team up on me. Makayla moved to my side surprisingly. I ran for Sams car with Makayla trailing behind. Miles jumped down and I ordered him to sit in the back, and he did just that. I also sat in the back but in the middle so I could see Makayla. The engine revved to life and Samuel started driving, leaving the goons in his dust.

When all was silent, Sam finally spoke. "You know Trent couldn't beat you Jake."

"I know, I just wanted to burn off some stress." I replied.

"So, what? Is he like your punching bag." Miles said.

"Many of us wish that." I muttered.

"So, Makayla. You've gotten a new liking for some one else?" I teased Makayla.

"Maybe I do, only reason why I ran for it." She said plainly.

We talked about school for the next half hour and dropped off Makayla at her house.

"See you at school." She said smiling.

* * *

Sam dropped Miles off after. When he started driving again he told me, "Your not even trying are you?"

"I don't know what you mean." I frowned at his hurt tone.

"You could be popular. You probably could get Makayla as your girlfriend. Instead your hanging out with losers." He stated.

"Yeah, I could be a Jock if I wanted too, and I could have a girlfriend. But all I need is friends who care. I'm trying to keep a low profile." I also stated.

"Pff! Low profile?! You just beat up Trent, and Makayla seems to like you. You knew that I liked her." He told me.

"I don't give a shit if I have a girlfriend, and I never will. I'll just treat her like a close friend." I said sternly.

It was quiet for the next couple of seconds, obviously I stunned Sam with my language.

"Samuel, I'll never stop being friends with you. I know that I beat Trent up today, but that's the problem, I don't want to hurt people just because I can. It's not right." I reassured him.

* * *

"I heard what happened today Jake."

The one time I see my Mother she lectures me about school. How did she even know about that?

"So." I plainly said.

"Just because you can hurt some one doesn't mean you should. It disgusts me that you would do that to a poor boy, and he was getting a good reputation."

"It disgusts me that you don't follow that statement! Look at yourself, acting like a Goddess! You probably expect to be treated as such. What filth I see in that, it makes you look so Snobby! How pitiful." I shouted at her, venom dripped from my words.

"It hurt me when I met your father!" She snapped back.

"What did he do?! Did he beat you? Did he call you down? Did he threaten you?" I sneered.

Mother looked away. Oh how I felt like hurting _some one_ right now.

"He hurt me by... When he... I..." She stuttered.

"You are nothing but a sick failure, I knew that when I was pregnant!" She spat.

That _bitch_, There were so many options streaming through my head right now.

Threaten her.

Slap her.

Run Away.

There was more I was thinking about, like fighting her, or something. I felt a rage sprout inside me. For so long I have left my Mother to the side because of her rudeness, now I truly felt hatred burning.

"If it wasn't for me and my sister there wouldn't have been anyone to _replace_ your hatred with _love_." I stated, "I'm the only reason why Father was _glad_ to be here. And I _wonder_ what he felt when you got in his way."

I got up and brought my dish to my room. I lay there in bed, pondering the subject of love, maybe Makayla could give me another chance. Girls have gotten me no where, they are friendly and peaceful but annoying at times. The only girl I trust is my Sister.

I heard my cell ring tone go off, _The Black Parade_.

I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller name. _Samuel Witwicky_.

"Dude, you should be sleeping." I said in the mic.

"_My car was stolen!_" He yelped.

"I'll come over to your house. Just don't do anything stupid." I told him.

I finished my supper, and ran downstairs to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Mother asked.

"Save it for later bitch." I scoffed and slammed the door.

* * *

I walked over to the Witwicky's resident and rang their doorbell. Judy Witwicky answered the door.

"Oh hi Jake, what do you need?" She asked.

"Is Sam here? He just called me and said that his car is being stolen." I told her.

"Oh my, well no he isn't. He just ran off a couple of minutes ago. You can come in if you want." She offered.

I agreed to come in and they asked me how things are doing because they were told that my Father died.

"Things are hell for me because Mom always acts like she should be treated like a Goddess. And she actually says shes disgusted with me." I told them.

Awkward Silence.

"Well you can come over any time you like if your mom is that mean." Ron Witwicky stated.

Judy nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." I whispered.

All of a sudden there home phone started to ring and Judy picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

There was a silence, then a shocked expression came over her face.

* * *

"A little bit of mojo, is that what the kids are taking today?" The police officer asked.

I couldn't believe this, I could never imagine this happening to Sam.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, Mojo is his dog, a Chihuahua!" I blurted.

"And who may you be..?" He eyed me.

"His friend." I answered.

"Yeah, Yeah I can see that. I mean, WHO are you?" He went up to me.

The Witwicky's could only imagine the steam coming out of my ears.

"My name? Well, my name is Jake Jones." I told him.

He blinked then went back to Sam, who was nervous as a chicken before butcher. The cop looked at Sam in the eye and pulled his jacket to the side, revealing a gun. _Ugh..._ I thought.

"You eyeing my gun?" The police officer asked.

"No..." Sam whispered.

"You wanna go?" The police officer taunted.

"Are you on drugs?" I asked him, cracking my knuckles.

* * *

Minutes later...

"Fantastic Jake, just fantastic!" Sam shouted.

He was pacing in his room, I just watched him.

"Why do you always blame me?" I asked.

"You could have been sued, I could have been sued!" He worried.

I heard an engine rev and I looked out his window, his car was back! _It really is Satan's Camaro..._

"Um, Sam... Your car is back..." I told Sam.

Sam also looked out the window and he looked spooked.

"Come on!" He ran downstairs.

I rushed after him into his garage and he grabbed his mothers bike. Unfortunately he was gone be for I could even suggest something or stop him. I walked down the walk and started following him with a slow pace. There was an engine rev behind me and I looked around, I saw his yellow car. Obviously something was at work here...

I stopped and waited for it to pass but it stopped beside me and the drivers door opened.

"_Hop. In."_ A mismatched voice said from the car's radio.

The voice sounded mixed, like the words were taken from XM radio.

"I don't know who or what you are but obviously this involves Sam because you creep him out way to much." I told him, half joking half serious.

I did as he said, I hopped in to the seat and enjoyed the ride uncomfortably.

"_You were pretty. Tough. Back there."_ The mismatched voice from the radio said again.

"Oh? You mean back at the lake. Er, it was nothing." I assured him.

"_I'm glad. You care for. Samuel. Your pretty. Skilled for a. Human. Your. Age."_ The 'car' complimented.

"Heh, no really it was nothing. Me and Sam get along pretty well, you could almost say he's my brother!" I joked.

There was a chuckle from not the radio itself, but the car.

"_You should. Duck. We're getting. Into a more. Populated area. We wouldn't. Want to embarrass. Samuel. Right?"_ The radio suggested, if he had a more focused voice he probably would be laughing.

"Right." I agreed, slipping off the seat and huddling on the floor.

"Thought this would be easier."

"_It's Alright. What is your name?"_ The car asked.

"The names Jake Jones, but just call me Jake. What about you?" I told him.

The car seemed to be considering, thinking, and then he answered.

"_Bumblebee."_

I smiled at that name, it seemed fitting and cute at the same time for this strange car I huddled in.

"You know, I never thought this would happen to me. But I'm glad it is, I think your a trusting character, although Sam is giving the impression that your a 'stalker'." I mused.

"_You have only. Known me for a. Couple of. Days. And you trust. Me?"_ Bumblebee questioned.

"I know who's trust worthy when I see 'em. It's been hard for me to get friends so it kinda wheres on you." I said simply, "All though I don't think popularity really matters, its the person him or herself that matters."

I don't know if Bumblebee liked me or something, but I think he agreed with me.

"_I'm surprised. That you. Didn't. Refer to me. As an. It."_ Bumblebee shared his thoughts.

"It wouldn't be very nice if I referred to you as a thing, now would it? Plus, different or not, everyone is equal in there own silly way."


	5. Ch4: Giant-Alien-Robots, Who knew?

All of a sudden Bumblebee went to a stop, he continued driving but slowly. We were near one of the junky buildings you would sometimes see in a city.

_"Be Quiet. Jake."_ Bumblebee ordered.

I assumed something had come up and I kept as quiet as I could, which is pretty quiet. I stopped, and could feel the vibes from Bumblebee like a hum. The door flung open.

_"Sam is. In trouble."_

I jumped out of Bumblebee and ran out to see a huge robot thingy yelling at Sam. Sam was laying on an old car. So I snuck up to a nearby pillar and watched, my eyes went to the ground to see for weapons and I saw a long piece of metal. It looked like it was a crowbar with the ends bent straight, I slouched slowly and picked it up quickly. When I turned around I saw the robot looking my way. _Shit_ I swear in my head.

"You better let him go or, I'll hurt you..!" I forced my self to come out of hiding and wave the bar.

The metal monster laughed and for a moment, Sam had a chance to get away and he jumped off the car and ran towards me. The robot flipped the car over and Sam had just gotten off in time. I heard something and saw Makayla riding an electric scooter towards us, Samuel the O-Wise-One decided to flip her off her bike.

"What is wrong with you?!" She yelled.

"A monsters coming! Get ready, here it comes!" My partner yelled back.

The big bad robot from before came running towards us, me and my friends screamed. All of a sudden Bumblebee swerved infront us and opened the doors on our side.

"Get in!" I told them.

We all dove into the car and Bee got out of the way just in time. Before we knew it the robot chasing us turned into a police car and we were have a car chase.

"Holy shit! Dude, dude do you know whats happening?!" Sam yelped.

"We're being chased by an evil transforming robot that is trying to kill us, Duh!" I screamed back.

We all held on to the chairs for dear life. There was a bump in the road and we took a small jump.

"Woohoo!" I cheered.

Sam and Makayla glared at me, I silenced. _Omg, you have to admit this is the best ride I have ever had!_ I thought, _So freakin awesome!_

"Go! Go! Go!" We all chanted.

_"I'm trying, I'm trying!"_ Bumblebee replied.

Considering the others expressions, they were probably confused and thinking _'What the heck?!'_ I just chuckled at there looks.

"You just blew your cover!" I told Bee.

The others looked at me confusingly, _"I know. I did!"_ Bee replied.

While my friends were being confused I talked to Bumblebee.

"So, have any where in particular? Because if more of you guys are coming we'd be glad to know!"

_"Yes more are. Coming! My leader and. Team!"_ Bee replied.

Sam and Makayla's faces pailed while I rolled my eyes.

"Figures." I said.

* * *

Bumblebee swerved and his doors flung open as we were forced to slip out of him. We heard whirs and clicks coming from the yellow camaro, I realized he was transforming and watched with awe as parts shifted into place. When he was done transforming he walked towards the now transforming police car, it transformed quickly and something metal and spikey came off of him.

"Crap." I whispered.

I figured it was something mean for us to fight but I didn't know what to expect! Before my eyes I saw an evil looking robot around the height of a kid. He went running towards us, we tried running away from him but didn't get to far. Makayla fled to a shed while Sam got attacked angrily by the little robot.

"Ahh! Ah!" Sam screamed.

I grabbed the thing by its spikey metal arms and struggled to get it off of him, the thing held on like a leach but I eventually got it off of Sam. Whose pants were off, I left humor for later as I threw the little devil from us. It recovered quickly and looked at me with a stunned expression then revenge refueled him and he ran for us. My body automotically went into a fighting stance infront of Sam, who was struggling to get up.

"Come at me!" Said my voice.

The thing grinned and jumped at me. _Bad idea_, I thought. I put my arms over my chest and face for cover in an X formation. As soon as the thing got into range I let my right arm go and I punched the little evil robot.

"Oww..." I seethed.

I grasped the cut bleeding skin on my knuckles while watching my opponent carefully, he didn't get that far but he was stunned. Sparks were coming off of his head in anger and shock. Never in my life did I think I would be fighting a little evil robot, but hey! We were in danger and I didn't want me or Sam's hide to be skinned. Not that mine hasn't already... Anyway I focused on the evil robot infront of me and kicked him as hard as I could and stomped down on him.

"Khh..." It gasped.

It held onto my shoe like my kick was nothing and after that I was attempting to fling him off, looking like I was dancing. My body eventually fell to the ground and I was in the same position as Sam was, trying to get it off. My other foot kicked it aggresively over and over but it just kept crawling.

"Get. Off!" I demanded.

I crawled over to a fence quickly and managed to support myself on the fence and I stood up. My other foot managed to hold him down temporarily and I had to quickly grab him from the ground, I picked him up just in time to throw him outwards which wasn't far enough for comfort. All of a sudden I saw some one elses hands and a saw cutting the thing in half, sparks flew from the robot in pain. I saw Makayla standing there breathing heavily, the sliced robot's head was still there and was trying to get away until Sam's shoe showed up and kicked the thing far far away from here.

"How's that feel?" Sam said.

"Heh, we make a good team." I smiled.

Sam and Makayla smiled too and realized that Bumblebee was nearby and watching. We turned to him, who just finished up with the bigger robot. I walked up to him casually, while Sam walked down the small slope cautiosly.

"That was pretty awesome." I stated.

Bumblebee grinned and nodded, I laughed.

"Sam!" Makayla snapped at Samuel who was getting closer.

"...I think he wanted something from my Ebay..."

"You are the weirdest boy."

I chuckled and shook my head, _they have no idea_ I thought.

"I think you have some explaining to do." I stated again, and brought my hands together.

Bumblebee pointed at me, _"We have a winner."_

I felt myself fill up with joy.

"You talk through the radio?" Sam asked.

_Duh._

_"XM radio. Satellite."_ Bumblebee simply answered.

"You oughtta show us your friends, am I right?" I raised an eyebrow.

Bee pointed at me and transformed back into Sam's seemingly normal Camaro, the noises and the twists and turns of the transformation still lit my face with awe. I realized my jaw literally fell and I closed my mouth.

"It wants us to get in the car." Sam said.

"He, Sam, not an it." I corrected him.

"I know…" He muttered.

"And go where?" Mikaela asked, a stupified and amused expression on.

"50 years from now and your looking back at your life don't you want to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam answered, looking at Mikaela.

I felt like that was some wise quote, but that thought didn't get that far. Me, Sam, and Mikaela turned to the live yellow car and decided we had the guts to get in the car. We climbed the small slope and got into the car, Bumblebee had so politely already opened the passenger door for us.

When we drove up to the sight where Mikaela had dropped her purse I swear I saw something near it move, I'd tell her later, this night was just getting weirder and I didn't want to give myself a nightmare. Mikaela hopped out and grabbed her stuff and got back in quickly, letting Bumblebee continue the drive.

* * *

It was a quiet drive, considering I sat in the driver's seat and Mikaela was awkwardly in the middle, hanging off.

"This car is a pretty good driver," Mikaela 'complimented.'

"Yeah…" Sam muttered.

Sam had a stressed and unsure face on and I was starting to worry, is this starting to be too much for him?

"Maybe you should sit in my lap." He said straight out.

My eyes widened, was Samuel Witwicky trying to make a move on Mikaela Banes? I mean, I don't know how some chicks would take that offer (My sister would be pissed if Sam asked her that, she'd probably call him a pedo.) Mikaela had a ticked and embarrassed look on.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I'm the only one here with a seatbelt, you know, safety first."

Luckily they ignored me on that one, because it would just be plain embarrassing for me to have a girl on my lap, all though I'm pretty sure Mikaela would rather want to cuddle with someone who could be a future jock.

Mikaela sighed, "Yeah, right." She whispered.

She got up and literally laid on top of Sam. I couldn't help but blush at the awkward and embarrassing scene before my eyes. (What would you think when you see your best friend with a girl like that the first time? I know some of you might be like, 'Aww….' Or 'EWW.')

Sam pulled the seatbelt over the both of them.

"You know that seatbelting was a pretty smooth move." Mikaela said.

_Oh yeah, Sam is just smooth like that,_ I thought.

"You know what I don't understand, why is he this super advanced robot does he turn back into this piece of crap Camaro." She tried to whisper the last part.

"Shit, did you just say that?" I replied, finally catching their attention.

Bee pressed the breaks and swerved. We got the idea and we were pushed out.

"MOVE IT YA MORON!" Some random guy on the road yelled.

"Oh great, I don't even say anything, and I still get pushed out with Sam." I grumbled, walking to the sidewalk with my friend.

"Fantastic, now you've pissed him off." Sam pointed out, "That car is sensitive, my 4000 dollars just drove off."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks a lot guys."

"How is this our fault?!" Mikaela exclaimed.

"Yeah, how is it our fault that we got dragged into some weird giant-alien-robot stuff?" Sam looked at me, "Hm?"

"You know what? I'm always blamed, I'm getting quite sick of it." I shared, glaring at both of them.

"W- What? Now it's even more our fault?" Mikaela asked, obviously ticked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who insulted an advanced alien robot." I pointed out, smirking.

"You know, you're not as great as you seem. Just because your mother is some rich bitch-" This didn't faze me "-model from Hollywood doesn't mean you can order us around. You think just because you have the money, you can do _whatever you want_." She shoved her pointer finger into my chest.

"Do whatever I want?!" I yelled.

They both paled.

"Oh no, you got that wrong! My mom called me a mistake! She doesn't want anything to do with me or my sister, she keeps the money to herself. The only cash I get is for lunch money and to get new shoes!" I explained/yelled at Mikaela.

I soon realized I was towering over the two and probably looked really pissed off. The two cowered in the shadows, I eased my muscles and turned away. All of a sudden there were engine revs and Bumblebee came back as a new improved Camaro, with shiny paint!

"Sweet." I stated.

We got into the car and drove off.

* * *

**So what do all of you think? Hm, pretty awesome right?**

**I know, I probably missed some stuff. But my damn iTunes is being a jerk **

**Anyway, PLEASE R&R!**

**Jake: It would be very appreciated.**

***Jakes mom grumbles and throws a shoe at her son but he ducks in time.***

**Mysterious voice: You better not touch Jake or else I swear I'll jump into this story and strangle you lady!**

***Jake grins evilly and his mom turns as white as chalk.***

**Mysterious voice: Or I could just erase you out of the story itself.**

**Jake: Okay, that's a bit to excessive, even for you Lola's-Star88****.**

**Jakes mom: That was you!**

**Not-That-Mysterious-Anymore-Voice: Er, maybe.**

***Jakes mom literally jumps out of the computer and chases the Author around the room.***

**Lola's-Star88: Hope your enjoying Jakes story!**


	6. Ch5: Say hello to a giant

Bumblebee drove us into a wide enough alley and we hopped out. I cringed at how damp and smelly the ground looked. All of a sudden a big Peterbilt Truck drove in and started too…. Transform? Before my very eyes came a giant alien robot, blue and red with flames.

"Wow…" I whispered.

More vehicles came in, one of them in particular looked more aggressive than the others…. It looked like a GMC topkick. I sure don't want to know what kind of robot transformed into that. I watched in pure awe as they all transformed, and it looked so… So…. FRICKEN AWESOME!

The one taller than the rest, red and blue flamed, knelt down to us.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" The big robot guy asked.

I looked at Sam, I wanted to glare at the big robot in front of us and say '_What do you want with him?_' But I figured I would lose in a fight with some one of his stature.

"They know your name," Mikaela whispered quietly.

But not to quiet for me, I walked over to her and she looked at me.

"Oh yeah, doesn't seem obvious enough." I joked.

"The situation doesn't change anything; me and you still have an argument to finish," She snapped.

"Well it sure can't be finished here," Samuel told us.

I grumbled something about revenge and fights while walking back to Sam's side. Samuel rolled his eyes and nervously turned back to the big bot in front of us.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"My name is Optimus Prime," the robot explained. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobot's for short." A yellow robot to the side said, he's the ambulance.

"Autobot's." Sam muttered.

"Whats crackin little bitches?" A voice from behind us.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz."

We turned and saw a light grey robot, he did a backflip and sat in a thinking position, then swerved around and sat on the car behind him.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," He thought aloud.

_Omg, that guy is so awesome,_ I thought to myself.

"W-? How'd you learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

_They're giant freakin robots! They are basically living computers,_ I thought.

"We've learned earth's languages through the world wide web," Optimus answered.

"My weapons specialist," We turned to see a bot with a black paintjob, "IronHide."

The 'weapons specialist' brought out his cannons, "You feeling lucky, punk."

I smirked at Sam's nervous expression and turned to IronHide.

"Yes! I am feeling very lucky!" I stated.

IronHide grinned, "I like this one."

"Easy IronHide," Optimus tried to ease the weapons specialist.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show him my cannons." Was IronHides reply.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus gestured to the yellow ambulance bot who is… Sniffing the air?!

"The boys pheromones level suggests one of them wants to mate with the female," the 'medical officer' announced.

I swear my eye is twitching with anger. Mikaela scratched her head in awkwardness and embarrassment, Sam embarrassed and wanting to get off the subject of 'mating.' I just scooted away from Sam, making little squeaks with my shoes.

"You already know your Guardian, Bumblebee."

Some music from Bumblebee's radio started to play, "Check on the rep, second to none." He was boxing the air.

I was smiling like a Cheshire cat and tried to hold it back and look nervous.

"Bumblebee, right," Sam looked to Bee, "Your my Guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee nodded. Ratchet pointed a thingy at Bumblebee and a red laser shot out, the yellow bot started to cough.

"His vocal cords were damaged in battle, I'm still working on them." Ratchet explained.

_He must be brave,_ I thought.

I saw Mikaela turn to Optimus Prime, "Why are you here?" She asked.

_Ding! That's what we all want to know,_ I thought.

"We are here looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron." Optimus stated.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked stupidly.

Optimus pressed something on the side of his head and a light shot to the cement, "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." The light that had shot out made the ground look like it was breaking up, and before our very eyes came an image of a metal planet, one single con standing in the middle, threw a spear at a bot.

I cringed at the bot that had just fell. _I feel sorry for that bot,_ I thought.

You're probably thinking, 'oh you can't possibly know and understand all the losses,' but I DO understand the losses. My father died, and when he did, it felt like my heart was torn out.

"My grandfather," Sam said.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," Optimus replied, "Megatron crash landed before he could receive the cube."

"He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Boss bot finished.

"How did you know about his glasses?" I interjected.

I mean, really? **How would** giant-**alien**-robot's from **outer** space **know** about human glasses.

"eBay," Optimus plainly answered.

_Wow,_ I thought.

"eBay…" Sam muttered.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet explained.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Prime stated.

_Wow, Samuel James Witwicky, a hero?!_ I thought. _Well some one's going to have to watch his back when Bee is fighting_.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses?" Mikaela pleaded.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" I exclaimed, "Lets go get us some glasses."

We all turned to a nervous Sam Witwicky.

* * *

**Samuel: Why are all of you staring at me?! AAH!**

***Sam wakes up from his sleep and touches his head.***

**Samuel: Huh, that was quite the nightmare.**

***Sam turns and sees a decepticon glaring at him.***

**Samuel: AAAAHHH!**

***He finally wakes up from the real nightmare.***

**Samuel: Bloody hell….**

**Jake: Are you alright?**

**Jeffery: Ya… You looked like you saw a ghost.**

**Samuel: No, no. I'm fine.**

***Sam's eye twitches.***

**Author: MUWAHAHAHA! Anyway, please Read & Review!**

**Transformers is not owned by me. ( :'( )**


	7. Ch6: Being Truthful

All of a sudden the Autobots started making chirping, whirring, purring, and scratch-like noises to each other through their mouths. I turned to Samuel.

"Well, that's interesting..." I said.

Sam snorted, "Yep, very."

Mikaela had a look of great confusion.

All of a sudden IronHide erupted with growls and scratch-like noises.

* * *

**Autobots**

"_Just because I said that he is interesting doesn't mean I would be his Guardian!" _IronHide growled.

The rest of them looked at each other and shrugged.

"_Why can't Jazz do it!"_ IronHide yelled.

"_We already made our decision 'Hide."_ Jazz simply stated.

IronHide grumbled.

"_Jazz is right, IronHide. You will be-"_ Optimus looked down at the humans.

* * *

**Back to Jake's POV.**

I felt like I was being watched on and instantly looked over to the pair of eye- er, optics? That were glaring down at me.

I coughed, "So uh, mind telling me why your staring at me." My timid side showing.

"We were talkin' in our language, if you were wondering." Jazz stated.

"We were talking about who would be your Guardian and then we remembered that we do not know your designation." Optimus answered.

I pointed at myself and the Prime nodded.

"I assume designation is your word for name. My name is Jake Logan Jones, but just call me Jake." I smiled.

Then I remembered something, the locket dad gave me! This had to be the right situation. Dad worked for the government so he must have known something about giant-alien-robots, could he have? I also remembered I had been wearing it this whole time. My hand went down my shirt and pulled out the locket. I could feel optics and eyes staring at me.

"Lets go," I decided.

* * *

So I'm sitting inside of a giant-alien-robot who just transformed into a truck. Creepy at first but you get used to it. There was an awkward silence.

Yeah, like I'm getting used to this. I tapped my fingers on the seat, which started to shiver...?

"Do you know that I can feel that?" IronHide's voice growled through the radio.

"Sorry," I said, turning to the window.

I stopped tapping my fingers on the seat and grabbed my locket.

"So, what's the deal with you and that necklace?" IronHide asked.

"My dad gave it to me before he died, it has a note inside that says, 'only read this if you truly need it' on one side. So I'm waiting for the right time." I answered, "It's been a year now, since he died."

I felt the truck shiver.

"He meant the world to me, I've been a loner ever since." I chose to say, "The only good friend other than my father is Sam."

"You chose a good person to be your friend, Jake." IronHide said.

I didn't know if he meant that as in, 'if he wasn't your friend we never would have found him,' but I took it as a compliment anyways.

"Thanks." I replied.

There was a grunt."Maybe you should read it now?" IronHide recommended.

"I'm not sure if I should," I muttered. "Okay, I will."

I opened the locket and unfolded the paper.

"_I think that you need to know something, and please do not be alarmed. You had a second sister,_"

I blinked.

"_she was taken away immediately when they found out that she had a deadly but new disease. The doctors didn't want to take any chances of getting Carol ill. Years after, before I died, I got lost in the government building I worked in and stumbled upon a room. When I went inside, I was shocked to see a little girl that looked exactly like you, Jake. Practically twins, I was sure that she was your sister, I tried to get her out but I was caught. They gave me the same disease as punishment, knowing I wouldn't survive for long. When they had grabbed me from your sisters chamber, I struggled, and managed to run but to only happen upon a bigger chamber that had a big robot. A man who was working near by said something about 'NBE-1.'_"

I couldn't explain all the thoughts and emotions running through me.

I- We, had a SECOND sister?!

And they took her away. They took my father away from me because of her.

"How could they," My voice whimpered.

IronHide was quiet.

I sighed, folded the note back into the locket and tucked it back under my shirt.

This... Whole time, my father died because my second sister had a damn disease and they wouldn't let him see her? What is so special about a disease that they would kill a man over it?!

_Would she still be alive..?_ I thought to myself.

"Hm," I hummed.

"Jake?" IronHide asked.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"No, we're at Sam's house,"

Oh.

"Er, kay." I muttered.

* * *

**Normal POV.** **(A/N: Figured that there is too many "I's.")**

The Autobots arrived at Sam's house shortly. Sam, Mikaela, and Jake jumped out of the living vehicles. Jake walked up to Sam and Mikaela.

"Sam, I have to talk to my family." Jake informed his friends.

"Make it quick," Sam nodded.

Jake turned to Ironhide, "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Hurry," Ironhide rumbled.

Jake ran to his house (which is beside Sam's) and opened the door, his mother sat on the couch, covering her face and crying.

"Mom?" Jake whimpered.

Despite Carol's rudeness towards Jake, she still had emotions for him because he is her _son_. A son that is friendly, and had helped her go through her loss without him even knowing.

"I know about my other sister," as soon as those words were out Carol looked up with a wet face from crying.

"I assume you read the note." Carol whimpered.

Jake nodded, "I promise that I will find out what happened to her."

For once, Carol smiled a loving smile but as soon as it came it disappeared. Jake nodded sympathetically and ran upstairs and into the hall way that went to there rooms. He walked up to Megan's room door and knocked on it. A couple of seconds passed and the door opened.

"Jake, I was so worried! Where were you?" She hugged her brother.

"Megan, something serious is happening. But if anything happens that tears us apart, read this first, you need to know the truth." Jake handed an unfolded note to Megan.

"Th-The Truth? What d-do you mean?" Megan stuttered.

Megan looked down at the note, her eyes scrolling over the letters. When she finished, she folded the note quietly and calmly then looked at Jake with sad eyes.

"So, how long did you know this?" She asked, her body shaking. "Hm?"

"I just read it a couple of minutes ago," Jake stated.

Megan sighed, "Whats the deal?" She pinched her nose.

"What?" Jake squeaked, "Uh, er. I need to show you something else."

Megan looked like she was about to burst into tears but nodded in agreement. Jake grabbed her hand and brought her downstairs, turned to Carol. "Me and Megan will be out for a little while."

Carol's hair was fluffed up in a heap, "Oh no honey. Y-You can't leave now." Her eye twitched with craziness.

Megan and Jake walked to the backdoor cautiously, there eyes wide with fear. "Okay then..." Jake muttered.

"Oh, I almost forgot something." Jake said. Digging in his coat pocket, he found a container of darts.

_Good_, he thought.

**(A/N: I didn't mention this before but Jake has his grappling dart gun hiding under his coat)**

"Please don't leave me here alone!" A voice behind them.

The siblings turned around and saw their mom standing at the kitchen island. The two looked at each other and flung the backdoor open and ran into the backyard. There was a fountain, beautiful flowers, even a couple of small statues.

"Farewell garden," Megan whispered, waving at the marigolds beside the fence.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Help me with this."

He stood beside the fence, Megan walked over and cupped her hands, kneeling.

Jake stepped onto the hands and was pushed up just enough to climb over the fence. The boy held his hands over the top and waited for Megan to grab them, he pulled her over as soon he felt her grip.

Megan gasped at what she saw. Giant robot's. Right here. In Sam's backyard.

"What are you doing?" Optimus asked.

Megan looked like she was about to faint or hyper-ventilate.

"This is my sister, I couldn't just leave her." Jake explained.

A frazzled Ratchet and amused Jazz walked over to Jake and Megan. Megan's grip on Jake's hand tightened and he squinted.

"Hey! What are you trying to do, cut off the blood circulation in my hand?!" Jake whimpered, glaring at his sister.

"Sorry," Megan looked happy now, "I was just nervous but I'm okay now."

_Good_, Jake thought.

"Optimus could you lift me and my sister up to Sam's room window?" Jake asked Optimus.

Optimus agreed and laid his hand out on the ground for the two siblings and they climbed on. Jake felt nauseous from the sudden lift, Megan raised an eyebrow at Jake's greening face. As soon as the two were close enough to the window they hopped through it and into Sam's room. Jake looked through the window at the Autobot's and they had curious looks as to why Jake had a green-sick looking face.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to puke." Jake moaned and ran into his friends washroom.

Megan stopped laughing when she heard her brother actually puke.

"Well that's gross," Megan decided.

She walked into the washroom and saw her brother wiping his face with a bath towel. Megan threw a box of mints at him and he almost dropped it on the floor. Once Jake could hold it properly he sneered at his sister and took a mint from the little container, handing it back to Megan. They heard some strange voices coming from downstairs and the two just looked at each other and nodded.

"Government?" Megan wondered.

"Could be." Jake replied.

They both walked to the stairs and carefully and slowly walked against the walls, trying to be sure that they wouldn't be loud. As soon as they got to a corner they stopped and peeked around it, watching some guys in black standing in front of the Witwicky family and Mikaela. Unfortunately some flashlights were pointed at the Jones, _how were they heard?_

"Ah, the Jones. It's nice to finally meet you, your father was known to be one of the greatest inventors of my time," One of the agents said. "Until he snooped where he wasn't supposed too."

The last part seemed to drip venom, as if the agent was there when they infected Jefferey Jones with a deadly disease.

"How can you say that?" Megan yelled. Jake sighed and Sam cussed while his parents frowned at him.

The agent smirked, no grinned, with gross delight and ordered some agents to grab Jefferey's kids. Ron Witwicky seemed to be absolutely disgusted with this supposed 'government' agent.

Jake only struggled because his sister wouldn't control her anger.

"No! NO!" Megan yelled, "Fuck you! Fuck you for killing my daddy!"

But they were already outside and being brought to the black vans that were driven to the neighbourhood.

* * *

**The Autobots position**

The sentient robots watched with sad optics and disgust at the scene. They heard a certain something from Megan Jones, one of the recent humans they met.

"No! NO!" The young femme shrieked, "Fuck you! Fuck you for killing my daddy!"

The Autobots couldn't help but gasp. Ironhide's face plates shifted into a sheer angry and shocked expression. Ratchet gaped with a shaking servo. Jazz couldn't help but shake, one of the earths government, actually killed a civilian, a father! Bumblebee whimpered in sadness. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, narrowed his optics at the vans taking there leave.

_How could they._

* * *

**Happy belated Valentines Day! Yeah I know, you don't say something like that after what just happened to the Jones. But come on? A little holiday spirit wouldn't hurt.**

**I sadly do not own Transformers. Hasbro owns Transformers.**

**I think that some of you are going to be ticked off at Agent Simmons. He was the one who 'grinned' with gross delight. Spoiler: When Lennox learns about what the government did to Jefferey Jones he is going to be so pissed off!**

**Anyway have a good weekend! :3**


	8. Ch7: Agents on our tail

**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to its respectful owners! And this is a work of fiction!**

* * *

All of a sudden Megan started struggling and unplugged her seat belt.

"Hey!" Simmons snapped.

Megan kicked at the door on her side and it flung open surprisingly, all she had to do was jump out and she did.

"Megan!" Jake exclaimed.

Jake looked out the opening and saw his sister tumble on gravel and grass.

"Don't even think about it." Simmons growled.

_What ever ass hole_, Jake thought while silently smirking to him self, _Megan is my sister and I can't just let her get caught again_.

Jack unplugged his seat belt and was about to jump out but Simmons grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Hey! That was an order!" The agent yelled.

"Really now?" Jake smirked again while getting an idea.

The boy lifted his leg and kicked Simmons a good one right in the forehead and jumped out of the van. He felt little rocks cut into his skin and cursed at jumping out. At some point he felt something hard on foot and swear aloud, "Shit!"

While he was rolling he hadn't realized his legs flew into the air and slammed down hard on to some concrete. Jake felt his heel in absolute pain and tried to get up at his last tumble. He managed to get up and saw his sister a couple of feet away. Megan had gotten up but was holding her head and limped towards Jake. Jake limped towards Megan too.

They heard wheels screeching and looked back at the vans and they had stopped. Before any of the agents/officers came out Jack scooped his arms around Megan and lifted her up. He started to run away from the scene.

"This day is getting so odd," Megan whispered while smiling mischievously. "Who knew that we would be running from agents and get in an alien war."

"Un-Ordinary." Jake stated. "Especially for us."

For a moment the stress of the situation had vanished but it came back as soon as they heard yelling.

"Stop them!" Simmons shouted.

Jack's adrenaline kicked in even more and only got a little bit faster but that didn't really help his heel. He was a long ways away from the agents but his heel gave a pulse of utter pain and Jake yelped. He soon felt blood rushing out of his foot and it soaked his sock.

"Let me run," Megan suggested. "It'll be easier."

Jake set Megan down while still running and Megan had her foot out ready to run. Soon they were running side by side in pain. A black van swerved in front of them and Jake slammed into the side of it causing him to fall down in shock. Megan had just stopped in time and ran around the vehicle.

Simmons shoved the bloody Jake into the car beside Sam and growled.

"You almost got away runt," The man smirked.

This wasn't a good thing to say because if Jake wasn't wounded or tired he'd be able to beat the crap out of Simmons if he really tried.

"I already got away," Jake chuckled.

This seemed crazy to the government agents but Sam and Mikaela knew what Jake was talking about. Jake was glad that his sister could get away, and Mikaela was glad too.

"So, what do you know about aliens, Jake?" Simmons questioned the almost 'escapee.'

"I know some that would really want to kick your ass," Jake spat blood out. He already knew this jerk knew about the cybertronians and didn't try lying.

"Really?" Simmons growled while raising his brows.

"Yes really, you fucking killer. I wonder what your family would think if I told them about how you watched my father die." Jake managed to say without coughing blood right into Simmons face.

At this point Jake let the blood from his broken teeth drool from his mouth. He smiled deviously, obviously trying to piss Simmons off.

"You look so fucked up, kid. Too bad, you would've made a good agent." Simmons said plainly, eyeing Jake up and down.

"Even if I did become an agent, I would've done it to find out what my father did. Not to serve my damn country." Jake actually spat blood mixed with saliva at the agent.

"You little ass hole!" Simmons swore as he wiped off the spit with a handkerchief.

All of a sudden the vehicle was lifted up off the ground and the roof was ripped off. Sam, Mikaela, and some agents were yelling all the while. The van was dropped and Jake jumped out of it without hesitation. He spit blood on the ground and sat against a pole. He sniffled something up his nose and set his head on his knee's for a second. The Autobots were about to ask what happened when Jake jumped up suddenly.

"Okay! Anyone know where my sister is because if she's dead I will literally kick the shit out of you!" Jake yelled at the men.

Simmons sneered, "Hey! She's the one who jumped out of a vehicle. I'm not saying anything!"

Jake's face went completely red and his eyes would have to if he was an Autobot. Simmons immediately regretted what he said. Mikaela walked over to Jake and picked the lock on his hand cuffs.

Jake clenched his right fist and punched it against his left palm.

"Okay, who here is rea-" He was cut off by a familiar voice.

All of a sudden a completely exhausted girl ran into the scene and tripped on something and fell on top of Jake.

"No! Dmmn't!" The last part was muffled out by Jake's shirt.

Jake was so shocked that he just stared at her for a couple of seconds then hugged her so tight.

"Oh, I thought you were gone!" Jake exclaimed as he twirled Megan around.

"Ugh, can't... breathe... need... Oxygen!" Megan shouted between muffled words.

"Oops!" Jake said as he released her.

Megan fell over once again and Jake picked her up. This time she had fainted.

Sam and Mikaela were interrogating an undressed Simmons and Jake smirked. Before Jake walked towards them he pulled Megan behind him.

"Piggy-back?" Megan mumbled tiredly as she started to wake up.

"Yeah, piggy-back." Jake replied.

Megan wrapped her arms and legs around Jake's back and he carried her on his back.

"Ah, that's much easier. Isn't it?" Jake wondered.

Megan made a snoring noise and grumbled, "Huh?"

Jake rolled his eyes and walked towards the Autobots.

"That was quite the... the..." Jake tried to find a word, "I don't know what it was!"

Megan tightened her grip around Jake and he would've coughed aloud.

"Five more minutes brother!" Jake's sister grumbled.

Megan snuggled into Jake and he just glared at her.

"She is so weird," Jake said. "I think she uses me as a substitute for dad some times."

"Ouch!"

He fell over and Megan took her grip off of him.

"My scans show that you have gained some kind of injury in your foot." Ratchet observed.

"No shit Sherlock!" Jake practically screeched as he took his shoe off.

His sock was absolutely smeared with blood and there was a small piece of concrete sticking out of his heel. Jake groaned in pain while Megan finally got up from her nap.

"That's not how you make your foot better, Jake!" Megan yelled.

Jake glared at her while she etched closer to his foot. At some point she got close enough to pull the sliver of concrete out, and she did.

"AGH!" Jake exclaimed with eyes as big as saucers.

"FUCK SHIT... SHIIIIIIIT!" Jake yelled more as he grabbed his foot.

Blood seeped out of his heel while Megan whistled.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU LADY?!" Jake screamed.

"IS THAT HOW YOU THANK ME?!" Megan screamed back.

Jake groaned and laid down. Megan smiled and ripped part of her shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Ironhide asked.

"Well I don't got any bandages now do I?" Megan replied.

Sam walked over with a first aids kit.

"What the hell, Sam! You made me rip my shirt for no freakin reason." Megan face palmed. "Where did you find that anyway?"

"I stole it from those government jerks." Sam smirked.

"Nice, give me five my broham!" Megan smiled.

"Fuck!" Jake shouted in pain.

"Never mind, lets not fool around." Sam replied.

Sam opened the kit as he sat down beside Megan and looked through the stuff.

"You suck," Megan said out of the blue and grabbed the kit.

"Do you even know what your doing?" Sam asked.

"Fuck you!" Megan answered.

After that no one said anything while Megan grabbed something out of the kit. It was one of those small round containers you see ointments or balm in. She twisted it open and scooped something light yellow out of it. It was as thick as lotion and smelt of disinfectant and mint.

"What is that?" Ratchet asked.

"It's an antibiotic ointment and it helps speed up the healing process." Megan explained.

"Oh shit no! Your not putting that on m- FUCK!" Jake cut himself off when Megan deliberately started pulling his sock off and rubbing it in to his wound, also around it just in case.

Jake's eye twitched and he squeezed Megan's shirt sleeve.

When Megan was finished with his heel she got more ointment on her fingers and rubbed some on her brothers more minor cuts. She finished and saw that Jake was crying and laughing at the same time.

"Uh, was it really that bad?" Megan wondered.

Jake coughed, "Uh, N-No. I'm fine."

Sam poked the skin near the gash in his heel and Jake swore. Sam laughed and saw Ratchets glare and his face went completely white. Megan rolled her eyes and grabbed the bandages out of the first aids kit and wrapped it around Jake's foot. She pinned it with one of the metal clips from the kit. Megan helped her brother up onto his feet.

"Thanks." Jake winced as he accidentally put pressure on his wound.

"No problem," Megan smacked Jake on the shoulder and he coughed.

"Incoming, Optimus!" Ironhide shouted as the sound of helicopter blades came into the humans hearing range.

Optimus brought his hand to the ground next to the Jone siblings, Sam, and Mikaela. They crawled on when they were told too. Soon Optimus was running to find a way from the government agents with the humans sitting on his metal shoulder. He managed to quickly hide behind a piece of a bridge and he crawled up onto the underside of it. The other autobots were near or hiding on the bridge. There wasn't much room up on that single shoulder and when Jake moved just an inch near Mikaela's space, something made her slip because of this and she swung down with Sam clutching her arm. Jake grabbed her sleeve but it was too late.

"Sam! I'm slipping!" Mikaela cried in fear.

At that she started to fall and Sam shrieked in horror as the body of Mikaela fell towards the cement road. All of a sudden a yellow car transformered into a robot just in time to catch Mikaela. Then Sam slipped, Jake struggled to keep him up but just couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't hold him up for long and he knew that Bumblebee would catch him so he let go of his friend's arm.

"Ahh!" Sam yelled in fear.

Bumblebee caught Sam in his metal hand and for the moment they were safe. But then the helicopters came, they landed, and FBI-looking men ran towards Bumblebee and his human friends. The men wore these tanks on their backs. Some of them held nets and threw them onto Bumblebee while spraying him with gas that looked like white-coloured smoke. Hooks were also thrown over him. Jake and Megan looked at each other and gave a sad terrible look of sorrow as if they were about to yell out a cry. Megan felt her eyes dampen with tears and was about scream out, "Bumblebee" but Jake saw how terrified his sister was at the moment and got the idea. Jake quickly slapped his hand onto Megan's mouth before she would announced where they were hiding.

"No screaming, Megan." Jake whispered in his sisters ear.

Megan nodded slowly as Jake let go of her mouth. Jake felt fury and excitement sprout inside him as he watched Sam run towards Bumblebee and he tried to get him out. Sam grabbed one of the smoke-things and tried to mess with the guy he took it from. Some guys ran up to Sam and pulled him away. Sam yelled out to Bumblebee and Mikaela watched in anger and fear.

When the agents and vehicles were clear out of the area Jake and Megan sighed in relief.

* * *

**I don't know if this chapter was sucky or not. I would have added more but I actually started this chapter... Like 1 month ago and I just added on to it bit-by-bit. (Oh, because I am so lazy.)**

**I have a bunch of other stories that need to be worked on so I'll be busy with other stuff.**


End file.
